Ah je vous l'avais pas dit ?
by Arghotik
Summary: humm trop court pour résumé Soyez indulgent ses ma 1er fic


Le Docteur Marco écrivas une dernière note sur son dosier, puis leva sa tête en direction de la famillle de son nouveau patient . De son point de vu se n'était qu'une banale famille à qui il leur ppredrait que leur fils :Edward, avait perdu partielement la mémoire. Mais quand la mère de son nouveau patient le regarda de son beau regard vert remplit de larme, il perdit son masque froid et indifférent. L'homme derrière elle avait posé sa grande main sur la frêle épaule de sa femme. Il prit une grande respiration et leur annonca la nouvelle . Le père resta stoique , sa femme versa queleques larmes puis il entendit un bruit de course et vit un jeune garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années courrir en direction de la sortie .

L'heure qui suivit fût terrible après la fugue de leur plus jeune fils :Alphonse, la crise de larme et de panique de la mère et enfin la violente colère du père qui s'abbatit sur le personnel .

Puis enfin, le médecin leur annonça la nouvelle tant attendus - leur fils était réveiller - Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre, virent leur fils les regarder avec curiosité puis souria doucement. Le docteur Marco lui posa quelques questions, puis quitta la pièce. Trisha s'approcha doucement du lit et prit son fils dans une étreinte remplit de tendresse et d'amour. Edward souriat tendrement et restèrent ainsi pendant de longues se retouras en entendant le porte s'ouvrir doucement, et vit Alphonse les yeux rougit et joues remplit de trace de larmes entrer timidement dans la chambre. L'ainé regarda avec étonnement son jeune frère et murmura doucement son prénom: -Alphonse ...

-Oh, grand frère je suis tellement désolé... Si je n'aurait pas traversé cette rue tu ne serait pas là... Je m'en veut terriblement dit-il en sanglotant doucement.

-Tu n'a pas a tant vouloir Al, après tout je préfère que se soit moi qui soit sur ce lit d'hôpital plutôt que toi.

-Mais si ...

-Chut avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde. Vien plutôt me faite un câlin a bton nii-san!

Trisha qui avait quittée les bras de son fils pandant la discusion de ses enfant les regarda avec fièrté. Elle s'approcha de son mari et lui chuchotat doucement dans l'oreille :

-Je suis tellement de nos enfants

-Hum ...

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Je trouve qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude

-Enfin Hoeiniem, c'est normal le médeçin nous a dit qu'il serait surement déboussolé

-Hum tu as surement raison...

La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules, et annona joyeusement que quand Edward pourrait sortir de l'hôpital, ils iraient tous ensemble a Resembool voir mamie Pinako et Winry.

Deux jours plus tard , la famille Elric retourna voir Edward. Hoeiniem rentra le premier dans la pièce et se figea devant la scène devant lui: son fils était en train de rouler un patin a ... un autre garcon! Trisha inquiète, lui demanda ce qu'il avait puis le poussa en le voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas puis poussa un petit cris qui fit sursauter les deus adolescents sur le lit.

-Euh ... Boujour papa, maman

-BOUJOUR PAPA,MAMAN C' ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE POUR TA DEFANSE! rugit l'homme.

-Enfin chéri calme toi cit doucement Trisha en pausant une main sur son épaule

-Ma défense ... ah merde je vous l'avait pas dit marmona Ed

-Dit quoi fit naivement Alphonse qui n'avait pas vu la scène

- QUE S'ETAIT Q'UN PUTAIN DE PD SUCEUR DE QU...

-VAN HOEINIEM SA Suffit cria Trisha

L'homme en question grogna quelques insultes mais n'ajouta rien craignant le colère de sa femme. Al s'approcha du lit de son ainé et vit un jeune homme au long chevaux noir avec quelques reflets ...vert! Le brun fixait son père dans ses yeux violets brillait une flamme de côlère.

-Hum qui êtes vous jeune homme ? demanda Trisha

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes ainsi qu'un regard d'avertissement de la part de son compagnon.

-Je m'appele Envy et j'ai 17 ans marmonat-il de mauvaise foi.

-Bien... Et depuis combien êtes vous en ... fit doucement la brune

-Nous sommens en COUPLE depuis 8 mois annonça Edward en prenant ble soin de fixer son père .

-QUOI ! 8 MOIS ET TU M'AVAIT RIEN DIT s'écria le plus jeune.

-Enfin Al tu... tenta de se justifier l'ainé

-Puis sa te regarde pas le môme... a moin que tu vaut savoir tout se que je fait a ton frère ? ricana Envy en le regardant avec un sourire pervert.

Alphonse s'empourpra et bégaya quelques mots . Edward claqua l'arrière du crâne de son copain.


End file.
